


Guro Idol Rulebook

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: Guro Idol [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abortion, Child Death, Guro, Idols, Immortality, Mental Instability, Multi, Murder, Mutilation, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Company Rules and Regulations, from the AI Pinky Pinky to you, the new idol!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guro Idol Rulebook

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing to keep stuff in order
> 
> i forgot to save three times im so fuckingp issed

Welcome to the Guro Idol company! My name is Pinky Pinky. I am an AI, and the mascot of Guro Idol! You have been scouted, or registered yourself to become a member of our company. We're proud of you, friend!

Clap-clap-clap-clap. ❤

To put it bluntly, Guro Idol is an underground stage-snuff company. 2 years without being caught. We're truly the best in the business! If you've been taken or accepted here, it means you carry a physical special-ness, and by that I mean you cannot die. You stopped aging somewhere in your teens, and with it, lost the ability to die. Even before that, your body was very durable, right?

You'll be put on stage for Guro Shows, usually one at a time. Sometimes you won't even have to go on at all, however, if your ratings are high, you'll be showing on stage a lot so our approval goes up. Of course, if you feel the need to take breaks once and awhile, let us know a few days in advance. Unless your demand is extremely high, we'll let you take a daylong onigiri break!

Your living spaces, food, and general treatment are based on your ratings. We won't treat you kindly if you can't get high ratings. As said above, if your scores are high, then you'll probably have lots of shows. However, at low ratings, you'll only show up occasionally. If people don't want to see you, we'll perform execution, which shall be discussed a bit later on! 

However, no more dilly dallying. Let's get to the rules.

1\. No refusing the orders of the producer(s). He, she, or they basically own you, and can decide whatever they want you to do. Along with that, no complaining about the pay. Even at 25-75 in our favor, if you're doing well enough, you'll get payed nicely.

2\. Lateness to concerts, punishments or practice sessions will not be tolerated. If you skip a punishment, you'll get taken during your free time to be hurt twice as much as you were originally. You don't get paid for the torture you receive in punishments, so I'd suggest you stay in line!

3\. Yes, private shows are allowed! For as little as an hour, as long as a day, and a very hefty price, you can be temporarily rented out for the person to do whatever they please with you. Generally this includes things like public torture shows, sexual acts, or the thrill of letting them personally hurt you. Don't worry though, this time the pay is in your favor! You must do whatever your renter says, or else you won't get that pay.

4\. No attempts to escape. Guro Idol is like the mafia, you never really get out.

5\. I bet you're wondering, if you live in our company, what will you use money for? Well, that's simple. You can trade money in for credits. With credits, you can buy lots of things. Higher-rank meals and bedrooms, break days...Our highest reward is one full day in the outside world to do as you please. Each single credit is about 1,000 yen, however, if you can trade other services for these things. Idols have done so in the past!

6\. If a fan wishes to buy you permanently, you can get out of an execution. But we'll only give you away if you're doing poorly in business.

7\. No swapping goods with higher or lower-rank idols! If you're low-rank and you care that much, then work up the ratings or credits for it, why don't you?! And if you're higher-rank, what the people under you have to deal with is none of your business.

8\. Before a torture segment, you must introduce yourself somehow. It'll be scripted for you. These intros are just to tide the audience over while we ready the torture devices, so don't forget your scripts!

9\. Your producer will go over the schedule with you so I don't have to do it. （　´∀｀）

10\. No sexual reproduction between "male" and "female" idols! There's no guarantee your child will be part of the adolescent immortality phenomenon, therefore having children around is a waste of space and supplies. They will be aborted, or if delivered, will be taken away and killed on sight.

11\. No eating outside of mealtimes! It wastes food.

12\. No fighting with other idols. Unless the fans want a weaponized all-out wrestling match, it'd be preferable that you keep your hands off each other entirely.

13\. If you have any questions, speak to the producer. 

With this DR-style electronic ID, I, Pinky Pinky, will helpfully guide you through idol life. I have a search function, so you may look up terms you don't understand. I have information on schedules, living spaces, concert types, and I can even remind you of private shows or public shows you have to attend. I can also give you the names and ID numbers of every other idol currently working, as well as your room number, dressing room number, meal table, and concert times.

Welcome to the team! ₍₍ ◝(・ω・)◟ ⁾⁾


End file.
